


You're Invited Too, Grumpy

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Domme Pamela Barnes, Fucking Machines, Group Sex, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Multi, Omega Pamela Barnes, Restraints, Vaginal Sex, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel enjoy their days with Pamela.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pamela Barnes/Castiel, Pamela Barnes/Dean Winchester, Pamela Barnes/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Castiel, Pamela Barnes/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Poly Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	You're Invited Too, Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Pamela square, my SPN Rare Ship Bingo card, the Free Space, my SPN Kink Bingo card, the Group Sex square, and my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Dominant Omega square.  
Pretend like Pam isn't blind, okay? :)

“You’re invited too, grumpy.”

That’s her favorite line to say to the boys. Especially since they know that it’s not really a suggestion – it’s an order.

Sure, the first time it had just ended up being Pam and Dean, the Alpha wanting to get a little time in after forty years in hell, but he found out very quickly that he would not be the one in charge of their little hook up. (Dean still shivered at the sound of leather, thinking about what Pam had been wearing – or rather, what she hadn’t been wearing. Those skin-tight leather chaps looked awesome on her and Jesse’s loss really was Dean’s gain. He never expected to be so into being pushed around, by an Omega at that, but damn.)

“Next time, Sam is invited, too, grumpy,” Pam had said as Dean left her the next morning, and Dean’s grumpiness only lasted long enough for him to tell Sam that he was expected. Sam laughed, of course, until he saw the serious look on his brother’s face.

When Sam joined them, they realized how kinky Pam actually was.

There were more than just chaps, there were whips and ropes and gags and cock rings. Pam stripped the brothers of their embarrassment, tying one or the other of them up and fucking the other before switching them and doing it all again. It was hell – or heaven, really. Of course they were fairly familiar with both heaven and hell, and Pam’s apartment was on a plane of its own.

Adding Castiel to the mix wasn’t terribly crazy after everything Sam, Dean, and Pam got up to. Apparently when an angel took over a vessel, it became a Beta, which meant that Pam could do all sorts of new and fun things with all three of them. She’d call, or they’d call, and they’d all end up in her makeshift dungeon.

This time, Sam was tied, spread-eagle, on the bed, a machine working an over-lubed fleshlight on his cock. Of course, he couldn’t come without Pam’s permission, even if the cock ring hadn’t been snug tight at the base of his cock doing its best to keep Sam’s knot at bay. 

Dean was tied up in a different way – when he’d walked through the door Pam had immediately put a cage on his junk. It was heavy, hanging there around his balls and cock, and it kept him from getting hard, let alone forming a knot. Even so, the amount of teasing that Pam had been inflicting on him was making him drip pre-cum steadily, desperate for room to harden and something to fuck.

Castiel was dressed in leather this time, matching Pam’s outfit. Dean had to admit, the sight of Castiel and Pam together, dressed like that, was teasing enough for him. The angel was fit, as was Pam. While her breasts hung free and heavy over her corset, Castiel’s pecs were firm and strong. They both had nice, round asses, and Castiel’s cock was rock hard as Pam clenched her thighs around it, having him fuck her there. Her slick was dripping from her pussy down onto the leather of her pants, so that when Castiel was sliding in and out of the tight space, it made a squelching sound that Dean would never forget.

Just when Castiel was close to coming, Pam stepped away, grabbing his face to pull him in for a kiss before forcing him to the floor in front of Dean.

Pam’s long fingernails tickled as she undid Dean’s cock cage, the feeling of release making him sigh. “You,” she pointed at Dean as all the blood rushed southward, “flat against the wall. No hands, don’t move.” Dean nodded, pressing his body against the plain wall.

“You,” she pointed at Castiel where he now knelt on the floor. “Make him come.”

Dean and Castiel’s eyes met, only a moment of hesitation. In that moment, they came to a silent but serious realization – even if Pam hadn’t just told them what to do, they both wanted it. Maybe they’d have gotten there by themselves eventually, and Pam probably knew that and just wanted to give them a little shove in the right direction.

Castiel’s mouth was on Dean’s cock in no time, swallowing him down as deep as he could go. Dean’s groan of pleasure sounded at the same time as Sam’s.

Pam had gone directly from Dean and Castiel to Sam on the bed, pushed aside the machine, and straddled him herself. She was facing away from him so that she could watch Castiel work, and she’d even swiftly untied one of Sam’s hands so he could fondle her ass.

Pam fucked Sam with no restraint, working him until his knot was pulling at her entrance. It really didn’t take long, with how worked up he was after the fucking machine, and he knotted her with a groan.

As Pam rolled her hips, squeezing her pussy around Sam’s knot to milk it of even more come, she watched Dean come undone in Castiel’s mouth. Dean’s knot formed without anything to latch onto, so when he came it was in one huge gush into the angel’s waiting mouth.

Pam waited until Dean was spent. Castiel sat back on his feet, looking up at Dean with a pleasant smile. Dean’s eyelids were heavy from the intense orgasm, but he was happy as he gazed down at Castiel.

“Dean, why don’t you help Castiel out now, too,” Pam suggested. Dean collapsed to the ground, a strong hand gathering Castiel’s hard cock in hand and pumping it enthusiastically, even if he was otherwise tired. Castiel came soon after, unable to stop himself from leaning in for a kiss with Dean to muffle his moans.

Dean kissed him back just as enthusiastically, mentally thanking Pam for this particular day’s events.


End file.
